Untouchable
by just like our last
Summary: I'm caught up in you...


**Author's Note: I feel like this is rushed... Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm sorry most of you were expecting an update on my Jori story, but I got inspired to write this and couldn't not write it.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan.**

He used to write her love letters that he thought she'd never read. Whenever he had something to say to her that he couldn't say out loud. He knew she'd never read them, but he wrote out his feelings for her anyway. He thought she'd move on to be with some other guy, thought he'd leave her. Because, as Rex had constantly told him, he didn't really deserve a girl like her. She'd have to give up on him some day. She was too good to be true.

Yet she stayed by his side, as his girl. It was years after everything, years after he had let go of Rex, and Tori and the others had gone their separate ways, and none of the group really talked more than once every few months, except him and Cat. Because she was his constant, his ever-present light. And he didn't ever want that to change.

...

_September 5th, 2008_

_Dear Caterina, _

_Today I fell for you. Okay, today you came to Hollywood Arts for the first time. I instantly noticed something different about you. You're bubbly, unique. You have your own way of thinking. You don't let anyone dictate your life. You think for yourself, yet you don't think at all. You're a free spirit. I wish you were mine. It's a stupid idea, writing letters to a girl you have a crush on. But I think I'll try it anyway. I'm full of stupid ideas, I guess. Or, at least, that's what Rex says. _

_Love,_

_Robbie_

...

But it did change. It changed in the worst way possible. He didn't mean for it to fall apart the way it did. He promised her he'd never leave her. He didn't want to have to break that promise. He was always one to keep his word. Especially for her.

Still, love is beautiful while it lasts, if only for a moment. Love is bittersweet and short and worth every moment of life, if only for a few short years of love. And that's exactly what their love was.

...

_April 18th, 2010_

_Dear Caterina,_

_It's been a while since I've written, but that's only because nothing has happened. My feelings for you have grown, and today, when you kissed me, they were made clear. I'm sorry for following around Trina, and thinking that I liked her. I know now that it was just a stage kiss with her, but with you it felt like so much more. Just so you know, I love you. I promise I always will. _

_Love,_

_Robbie_

...

Maybe it never truly ended. She knows that she still loves him. And he promised her he'd always love her, and he was always one to keep his word. Especially for her. At least, that's what he always said.

She collapsed onto the couch, sobbing harder than she had ever sobbed before. So quickly, so unexpectedly, her love was gone forever. "You _promised_, Robbie. You promised you'd never go!" She sobbed.

...

_October 8th, 2010_

_Dear Caterina,_

_You showed off your boyfriend today. Danny. I can't lie, so I'm just gonna say that I'm jealous of him. I wish it was me you were kissing and laughing with. I wish you could see how much I want it to be me. I wish you were mine._

_Love,_

_Robbie_

...

She allowed everything to fade away, and after what felt like forever, she remembered the words that he had whispered to her on the night after their wedding, right before he had made love to her for the first time.

...

_"Cat, if I'm ever not around, there's a place I want you to look." He slipped a small, oddly shaped key into her hand, and she blinked and gently, stretching out her arm and setting it on the bedside table. He kissed her lightly, breathing into her. "You'll know what it's for when you need it. I hope it helps you always remember that I love you."_

_"I love you too, Robbie," She breathed, her innocent, bare body shying away slightly as slipped inside her, kissing her neck. _

...

Getting up from her couch, she made her way over to their room, slipping her hand under the mattress of the bed, feeling the cold metal of the key touch her hand, grabbing it, and pulling it out. She examined the little key, wiping her eyes and trying to decide what it went to.

...

_December 10th, 2010_

_Dear Caterina,_

_I cannot lie and say I wasn't relieved when you and Danny broke up. I'm also relieved that you seemed unscathed. I would never want you to be hurt, so I'm just glad you're okay. I still love you._

_Love,_

_Robbie_

...

Her eyes fell upon a small, tattered brown box hidden in the corner of the bedroom, behind the door. She blinked, trying to decide why she hadn't noticed it before now. In fact, she was absolutely certain that until today ago, that space behind the door had been empty. Shrugging it off, she instantly knew that this was where the key belonged. She went over to it, put the key in the lock, and turned it. Sure enough, the box opened.

...

_May 21st, 2011_

_Dear Caterina,_

_I can't believe you made up all those things about that date. I can't believe you rejected me. I can't believe you didn't just tell me that you didn't want to go to the prom with me. Maybe this all hurt a lot more than it should have, but I can't help it. I thought you felt the same way. I guess I was wrong. I won't give up, though. I promised I'd always love you, and I'm that's not going to change._

_Love,_

_Robbie_

...

Inside the box was a stack of several envelopes, each dating different dates over the years, all with the same four simple words on the front: "To my dearest Caterina." She fondled them in her shaking hands, her eyes starting to cloud over with tears again. Right there on the floor of her bedroom, she ripped open the first one and began to read them, from oldest to most recent.

...

_June 27th, 2012_

_Dear Caterina,_

_Wow. I asked you out, and you said yes. I can't believe it. I'm starting to hope that maybe we're done avoiding our feelings for each other. Today was beautiful, because of you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Robbie_

...

She sobbed as she listened to him pour his heart out in those letters, however short they were, memories taking her back through the years. Her shaking hands unfolding each one, her tears smearing the ink as she remembers the events of earlier that same day.

...

_"Hello, Mrs. Shapiro?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Your husband was in an accident. You'd better come down to the hospital. The ambulance is on it's way there right now."_

_Cat's eyes filled with tears, her mind with worry. "No! Is he okay?" She asked instantly._

_"It's hard to say. The doctors will do everything they can."_

_"Okay... thank you," She said softly, nodding. _

_..._

_March 22nd, 2013_

_Dear Caterina, _

_You cannot imagine my joy when you said yes to my proposal. I know that there is no one I'd rather spend forever with. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that our life together is full of all the happiness that you deserve._

_Love, _

_Robbie_

_..._

_She was at the hospital fifteen minutes later, sitting in the waiting room as the doctors patched up the worst of him. She rested her hand on her stomach, never forgetting the news that the pregnancy test gave her earlier that morning, never forgetting the excitement she had been full of as she had waited for Robbie to come home so that she could tell him the news._

_When she was allowed to see him, with the doctor's solemn warning that he didn't have much time left, and she'd better say her goodbyes, she hurried into the hospital room and gasped at the terrible sight of him in the hospital bed, hooked up to several machines, bandaged and broken, and instantly she was at his side, grabbing his hand. _

_"Robbie," She breathed._

_"Cat..." He looked up at her with sad, tired eyes. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. _

_"Robbie, I'm so sorry..."_

_"For what? There's nothing to be sorry for, Cat. You've brought me nothing but joy. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I promised you I'd never leave you."_

_..._

_January 17st, 2014_

_Dear Caterina,_

_Our wedding day. Forever this day will be the happiest of my life. I love you, and I'm so happy I dedicated my life to you today. I promise I'll always love you and never leave you. I promise I'll make you feel like a princess for the rest of forever. I promise you'll always know how much you mean to me._

_Love,_

_Robbie_

_..._

_She let out a sob. "You can't leave. You won't. Robbie, you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay and we're going to go home and watch Cinderella and Finding Nemo and eat Honeycombs and laugh again and everything is going to be the way it was. We're going to go home and I'm going to tell you that I'm pregnant and you're going to be so happy and everything will be perfect..." She trailed off, sobbing, unable to continue._

_"You're pregnant?" His tired, worn eyes lit up._

_"Yes. I just found out this morning. I was going to tell you when you got home, but..."_

_"It's okay. I'm so happy you're pregnant. I'm sure our child will be beautiful. I hope they have your eyes."_

_"I don't want you to go, Robbie..."_

_"I have to. I'm sorry, Caterina. I love you..."_

_Her lip trembled and she looks into his eyes, watching with despair as they close for the last time, listening as the steady thud of the heart monitor faded off into a constant buzz. "No! Robbie, no!" She called. "It's not supposed to be like this!"_

_A promise broken for all the wrong reasons, a heart breaking with it._

_..._

_April 5th, 2014_

_Dear Caterina,_

_The first few months of our marriage have been an adventure in themselves. I never thought I'd be writing these letters to my wife one day when I first started writing them to the girl I had a crush on in middle school years ago. And to look back on it, I've really only written a few. I guess no one is cheesy enough to write more than a few letters to the one they love... But either way, I know that you won't read these until after I'm gone from this world. I don't know when that will be. But I hope you're okay. I hope you smile and remember that I will never truly break my promise. I hope you remember that I'm always there, even when you don't think I am. _

_Love,_

_Robbie _

_..._

_May 16th, 2015_

_Dear Robbie,_

_Arthur Robbie Shapiro is almost three months old. He's so beautiful. And he doesn't have my eyes. He has your's. I know our eyes are the same color, but I can tell. These ones are your's. I hope you're having a good time up in heaven. I hear it's wonderful there. I always miss you._

_Love,_

_Caterina_


End file.
